


Not so easy

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan gets a late night visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://numb3rswriteoff.livejournal.com/profile)[**numb3rswriteoff**](http://numb3rswriteoff.livejournal.com/) Prompt was Intoxicated and I was on Team Schmoop.

Megan had just reached that perfect stage of mellow when someone knocked on the door. Loudly. The week long heatwave had finally broken, bringing a cool breeze into her apartment along with the faint strands of reggae music from one of her neighbours.

Her visitor knocked again. Harder and more persistent this time. Megan sighed, not at all happy someone intruding so late at night. She sat up on the couch, taking care not to jostle her glass where it’d been resting on her stomach.

Opening the door she found Billy Cooper on the other side, grinning broadly at her. He was wearing snug jeans and a loose t-shirt. His eyes were bright and a little wild in a look she’d seen on him before. That of an alpha male who’d successfully completed a hunt and wanted to celebrate.

“I take it the recovery went well.” She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.

“Smooth as silk. Literally caught the guy with his pants down around his ankles with his girlfriend all revved up to go.”

Coop rested his hands on the outer doorjamb, leaning in towards her. This close, Megan could smell a faint hint of cordite and the rich, masculine scent of Coop himself.

“Aren’t you going to let me in, Reeves?”

Megan tilted her head, considering the question. “I’m thinking about it. It’s already late, not to mention I haven’t heard a word from you since the last time you breezed through. Besides.” She shifted slightly, her breasts just brushing Coop’s chest. “How do you know I don’t already have plans for tonight. I could have someone waiting for me in bed right now.”

Coop laughed, the sound of it rumbling across her body to tighten her nipples.

“Darlin’, I know for a fact your bed is empty, just waiting for me to come by.” He reached out, one hand tracing the edge of her tank top. “No woman I know wears a tank top and shorts to bed when they have a man waiting for them.”

Her eyebrows rose sharply. Billy Cooper could be such an arrogant bastard at times. So certain he knew exactly how to play her.

He leaned in closer, pressed against her now as he sniffed the air in front of her. “Given I can smell alcohol on your breath, the lovely way your face is flushed and the slight dilation of your pupils I’m figuring you’re just a tad tipsy. Must be unwinding from a long day at work and planning on doing nothing this weekend. Except to stay in bed with me.”

“Just because I’m a little drunk doesn’t mean I’m easy, Coop.”

“Trust me, Reeves. You are anything but easy.”

Coop’s mouth came down hard on hers, muffling her comeback. Off balanced, she froze, feeling the tip of his tongue tracing the crease between her lips. He was already pulling back before she could respond.

“Mmm. You’ve been drinking tequila.” He licked his lips, Megan’s eyes following the movement. He leaned down again but Megan pulled back, one hand twisted in Coop’s t-shirt to bring him along with her into the apartment. He followed, eyes dark and wicked in a look Megan was more than intimately familiar with.

She closed the door behind him, sliding the security chain on. Coop’s hands slid around her waist, under the tank top. His hands were large and calloused, hot against her skin. Megan’s head rested against his shoulder as his hands crept slowly upward under the shirt, taking it with him.

“Ya know, I tend to have a lot of women falling all over themselves just to get into my bed.” Coop’s voice rumbled in her ear. “Probably because of my sheer animal magnetism. I just can’t help having women throwing themselves at me.”

Megan laughed, the sound muffled as he stripped off her shirt, leaving her topless. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his shirt being tossed away.

“You are so very full of it, Coop.”

Her laughter changed into a sharp gasp as his hands cupped her breasts, fondling them gently. He was still talking, voice growing even more husky, thumbs running over her hard nipples.

“I even had one girl tell me I’m intoxicating. So very manly and commanding in bed., she just couldn’t resist me.” One hand slid from her breast, travelling over her stomach down to the waistband of her shorts. “But I don’t think you’ve ever been intoxicated by me, have you, Megan?”

The hand slid under her shorts, still moving downward, fingers sliding between her legs to where she was already wet.

“Not at all.” Her voice was shaky, ending with a low moan as one finger slipped inside her. “You are an arrogant, cocky, and stubborn bastard.” His mouth trailed down her neck, warm and wet. She tilted her head to give him better access as a second finger joined the first. “Who thinks he can charm or bulldoze anyone into what he wants them to do.

Coop chuckled. “See, that’s why I like you, Reeves. I can get easy any time I want.” His fingers moved a little faster, her hips moving, grinding down onto them. She could feel the heavy ridge of his arousal against her back. “You keep me on my toes and off balanced. Make me work for it.”

Megan’s hands reached for her shorts, shoving them and her panties down her legs. She whimpered as his fingers slipped from her, leaving her empty. Kicking the clothes aside, she leaned forward and braced herself against the wall, legs spread.

Coop groaned and Megan smiled, knowing just how she looked to him.

“Come on, Coop. You’ve been all talk tonight. Let’s see a little action.”

Coop actually growled at that, sending a shiver down her spine. Some days there was nothing quite like having sex with an alpha male. The clink of a belt buckle and the sound of jeans being unzipped followed. The crinkle of a condom package being opened had her turning her head.

“Pretty sure of yourself tonight, weren’t you, Billy?” Coop’s grin was smug as he rolled the condom down the hard length of his shaft.

“Yep.” He pressed against her back, all hot, hard, naked male. “Figured if I didn’t get lucky here, I’d just go a bar and find a woman who couldn’t resist my charming ways.”

Megan reached back and slapped him on the hip. Coop growled again, hands grasping her hips tightly as he pushed inside her. Megan groaned as he filled her. The world narrowed down to the feel of him moving inside her, his ragged breathing loud in her ears and the heady sound of their bodies colliding together.

Billy rocked into her hard and fast, Megan eagerly meeting his thrusts as she pushed back against him. She could feel the pleasure building between her legs, spiralling outward along her nerves until she was keening.

“God, I love the way you feel around me.” Coop’s voice was raw need in her ear as he moved hard inside her.

One of his hands slid between her legs, finding her clit. Megan cried out as he lightly rubbed it, sending her over the edge. Coop grunted as he felt her tighten around him. She braced herself as he thrust even harder, chasing his own release. Hands clenched hard on her hips as he shuddered and came.

For a long moment they rested against the wall, Coop a heavy weight against her back. Finally, he moved, slipping out of her. Megan sighed and turned around, letting the wall support her. Coop came back from disposing the condom, resting his hands against the wall, bracketing her between them.

He kissed her, taking his time. Megan hummed, sated from the sex and enjoying the kiss. She let her hands wander over Coop, re-acquainting herself with the hard lines of his body.

“So, when are you breezing on out of LA?” She asked, when they finally pulled away.

“Not till the day after tomorrow.” He leered at her. “Think you could put me up for the next couple of nights? Else I’ll just be languishing in a lonely hotel room all by my lonesome.”

Megan raised her eyebrows. “I’ll have to think about it. I mean, I wouldn’t want to deprive all those other women of your intoxicating charm. How would they ever cope?

She slipped out from under his arms, walking over towards the bedroom.

Coop chuckled. “I think they’ll manage just fine. Besides, I’ll make it worth your while.”

He came up behind her, pulling her hair away from her neck to nip at the soft skin there. Megan shuddered but managed to keep her voice steady as she replied.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
